


Тишина

by Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes/pseuds/Ariya_Chistikh_Nebes
Summary: Batman (комиксы). Бэтмен | Джокер. "Бэтси, мы боги! Мы больше, чем боги!".





	Тишина

Карминное небо над головой местами расцветкой похоже на грудь дикой малиновки. Или на дорогое полотно из Армении, на котором неизвестный художник серыми тучами создал картину Апокалипсиса. А мир внизу – это всего лишь отражение чужого творчества. Всего лишь водяная гладь, с легкостью уступившая свою чистоту багряному цвету картины.  
Дышать тяжело. Лицо покрывает корка засохшей крови. Во рту стоит омерзительный вкус железа.  
Невозможно заставить себя подняться – правая нога сломана в паре сантиметров над коленной чашечкой. Это не считая прочих ранений.  
Хотя, даже если бы он и смог встать, в этом бы не было абсолютно никакого смысла.  
Оголившиеся остовы зданий похожи на корневую систему какого-то непонятного растения. Словно он зарыт в земле, наделенный зрением Супермена. Лучше бы в самом деле было так. Лучше бы мертв был лишь он один.  
Совсем рядом с темным рыцарем раздается полный безумия смех сумасшедшего, то и дело срывающийся в хрип.  
Ни пойми откуда, будто зомби из могилы, на свет терракотового светила, словно живучий таракан, выползает Джокер. Поднявшись и сделав пару нетвердых шагов, клоун падает лицом в усыпанную пеплом землю. На минуту гогот прекращается, но лишь для того, чтобы вскоре сменится нервным хихиканьем.  
Взгляд безумца падает на темную фигуру рядом с собой:  
— Бэтси?! Так ты тоже живой?! – и вновь новый приступ хохота, перемешенного едва ли не с предсмертными хрипами.  
Зажмурив левый глаз, словно сытый кот под ярким освещением, Джокер оглядывается вокруг себя, тихонько присвистывая:  
— Ну и ну, таки Лютор не слабо поигрался. Представь себе, представь! За сутки положил абсолютно всех, а? – с нескрываемым восторгом взглянув на своего извечного противника, сумасшедший вновь обвел взглядом то место, что когда-то было центральной улицей, словно ища кого-то. – Немного печально, что никто не уцелел, так уже будет не так интересно. Эй, скажи Бэтси, как ты себя чувствуешь, будучи единственным членом Лиги Справедливости? Я чувствую себя просто великолепно, являясь последним и единственным злодеем на земле!  
— Заткнись, — впервые отвечает на его слова Бэтмен.  
— Да ладно тебе, ладно! – чеширским котом улыбается Джокер. – Ты только вообрази себе, Бэтси, мы одни во всем мире! Бэтси, мы боги! Мы больше, чем боги!  
Бэтс?

Временами самое страшное, что может услышать в ответ человек – это ветер и мертвая тишина.


End file.
